Forever and Always
by tonks1001
Summary: Finnck and Annie have been insereprable since Finnick saved Annie's life. But when Finnick goes into the games, secrets and lies start to form. Follow Annie and Finnick through their years till death. Will it be death that does them part? Parellel Fic between ClatoLover and Tonks1001!
1. Prolouge

******Hi guys. This is my 1st Annie/Finnick fanfic, so if I get their personality and that wrong, just tell me! It's a parallel fanfic with ClatoLover who will be writing Finnick's POV thorough out all of thiNAND ofcourse, I'll be doing Annies. Please R&R as it would mean a lot! Thanks! On with the show!**

**Annie's Mothers POV**

Annie means easy to love in Hebrew. When I 1st found out I was pregnant, I wanted to terminate the pregnancy. I wasn't ready. I couldn't care for a child. But my husband, Finnlay wanted to keep it. He had always wanted a family, and we fought for ages over weather to keep it. He was killed in a boating accident on my 5th month in pregnancy. Finnlay means blonde-haired soldier, which fitter perfectly for him. I kept the baby, so I would still have a little piece of him. Labour was painful and I was sure i wouldn't love the baby. I just wanted Finnlay back. I couldn't do it without him. But when I 1st held Annie, she was as easy to love as Finnlay. Thats how I decided on her name. She was a little bit of both of us, the perfect mix. She had my brown curls, but Finnlays green eyes. When they 1st opened, I cried, mourning him. She had his smile as well. That's why I try to make her smile as much as possible. 3 times a day if possible. But nothing I did made her smile as much as she did when she 1st met Finnick Odair.

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me! Read ClatoLovers version, same title and summary. Thanks so much**

**~Bella~**


	2. His eyes

**Hi again. Write, this is the 1st Chapter. I really hope you guys like it! Read ClatoLovers version in Finnicks POV: she's TRUELY amazing and has done a great job! R&R!**

**Chapter One**

I remember the 1st time I met Finnick. I was 6 and a half and I had never learnt how to swim. I was always afraid I'd die, as I was told my Father died at sea. Mum loved going out on boat rides- she alway said she felt closer to Father. We went every Sunday, like she did with my Father when he was alive. She would lean over the edges as the boat drifted and say it smelt like him and tell me all sorts of things. Even though I was scared of the sea at the time, i loved these trips as I could learn things about him that I never knew. One Sunday, Mother stopped rowing and we talked for ages, until Mother fell asleep. I was trying to keep myself occupied and thought I'd do what Mother always did to feel closer to Dad: lean over the edge of the boat, close her eyes and hum the tune to a old song called Safe and Sound- her and Father got married to it, but it was a old song, made before Panem rose. I leaned over the edge, closed my eyes and sang the lyrics.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and pact tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_Youll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darlin', everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold this lullabye_

_Even when musics gone_

That's when a vigorous wave hits the boat, tipping me over the edge. I scream, until I hit the water, then water fills my lungs. My Mother wakes up and starts screaming for help. I am to far to reach the boat. I flail around in the water, certain I am going to die. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms grab me from behind and pull me to shore, and onto the sand. I lie there choking for a while, then I sit up to see who saved me. It's a young bout, probably only a year older than me, with short bronze hair, a tall strong body. I study his eyes: there a sea green, like mine. He smiles at me, running a hand through his bronze locks. I feel locked with him already. I smile back. We've been inseparable ever since- until the Reaping.

**How did I do? Did you like it? Any suggestions? See that box down there. Type what you think, follow and favourite the story! It would meandis much. Thanks for reading**

**~Bella~**


	3. The Necklace

**Hi again guys! This is the 2nd Chapter. Anyway, R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

The boy and his friend leaves after a while. I have to repay him. But how. My hand runs through the sand, and it comes across a white spiral shell. Suddenly a idea pops into my head. I quickly run home, and pick up some rope and my half-woven net and hurry back down to the beach. I twist the rope, hang the shell on it and knot the ends together. I then walk to his house, as he lives across the road from me and knock on the door and wait for a answer. He opens it, looking surprised to see me there, but doesn't slam the door.

"Uh, hi." He says in a small voice, running his hand through his hair again.

"I made this for you." I say, slipping it over his head. His face lights up.

"Thanks!" He says brightly.

"Thats for saving my life." I say.

"This is beautiful." He mumbles.

"I wove it myself. Do you know how to weave nets? Or tie knots?" I ask.

"No," He answers, "Do you know how to use a spear or a trident?"

"No. Can you teach me?" I ask, hoping I don't look stupid. He smiles.

"Sure!" He grabs my hand and pulls me down to the beach. We play all day. I show him at 40 knots and how to weave a net and he teaches me how to use a spear and trident. After, we lie on the beach and start talking.

"Whats your name?" He asks me. I turn my head to look at him in his perfection.

"Annie Cresta. Yours?" I answer.

"Finnick Odair." His name is to long. I decide to shorten it.

"Okay Finnick. Am I aloud to call you Finn?" He contemplates this.

"Um... sure!" He replies, brightly, running his through his hair. After we play tag along the beach until night time comes.

"Bye Finn!" I say, and kiss his cheek. He waves and I turn and run home. What did I just do?

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Read** **ClatoLovers version! Ill leave the link in the next Chapter. Thanks**

**~Bella~**


	4. I love him too

**Hi again. Hope you guys haven't left me. Now, today Finnick gets reaped. It gets really emotional. Hope you guys like it. R&R.**

Chapter 3

Today. Reaping day. 23 children up for slaughter. Hopefully, someone will volunteer that's capable of winning the Hunger Games. I turn over and drag myself out of bed. I'm suppose to be meeting Finnick in half an hour at the beach to walk to the reaping. I'm not going to be eligible to be reaped this year- I'm only 11- but Finnick could as he's 14. His names in there 6 times. Not as many as some, but still quite a few. I put on a on demin shorts, a gold vest top and a net-like cropped cardigan. I tie my hair up in a high pony tail, and slip on strappy gold sandles. I dart downstairs, and grab a apple and jog to the beach to meet Finnick. When I get there, Finnicks standing in the water, trousers rolled up, trident in hand, trying to stab fish. I lean against a tree and bite my apple. He has no top, and it's near impossible not to stare. He turns around and smiles- my heart melts. I don't know what's up with me, but Finnicks become a lot more... Appealing recently. He comes out the water, puts on his shirt, rolls down his trousers and jogs over to me.

"Hey" He says, putting his arm across me and very close.

"Hi." I say, sort of breathless.

"Shall we get going?" He asks, running his tongue over his lips. He has no idea the effect he has.

"Yeh." I say. We walk to the reaping, and Finnicks weirdly non-joking about everything. When we get there, I hug him and go stand with the spectators while Finnick goes to the 14 year olds. I started talking to a 19 year old who was training people at the academy.

"So," I start, "Who's volunteering this year?" I ask.

"No one surprisingly," He starts, pauses, and then goes on, "Everyone who is actually in with a chance, is 13 and 14 and everyone who's not but old enough to doesn't want to." Not long after, the escort parades onto stage, and tapes the microphone harder than expected: it makes a horrible screeching noise that everyone shrieks at.

"Welcome, Welcome to 65th Annual Hunger Games District 4's Reaping!" Most people cheer, but I can see Finnick doesn't, "Right. On with the show. Ladies 1st. The female representing District 4 is..." She plucks a slip from the large glass ball, "Rhiannon McDonald!" A skinny, mid-height 14 year old girl steps out and walks up to the stage. Ive heard of her. She comes from a wealthy family: one of the wealthiest in the District. She has chocolate brown eyes with green flecks and mid-length brown hair. Her face is caked in make up. The escort continues when Rhiannon's on stage, "And the male is..." She plucks a slip out of another large glass ball, "Finnick Odair!" No. No no no no no. I feel like a hole has been punched through my stomach. I can't breathe. Not until he's moments away from the stage- something snaps. I run forward, push down the barriers separating the spectators and the children.

"Finnick!" I scream as loud as I can. Peacekeepers start dragging me back, "Finnick!" They drag me into the justice building and into a room to calm down. When they're gone, I sneak out to see Finnick. I walk in. He's facing the window, sitting in a chair and has obviously been crying.

"Hi." I say. He turns around. His eyes show that his heart breaks.

"Hi." He replys.

"You can't go." I murmur.

"I have to." He comes and holds me close against him

"I'll miss you. You can do it. I know you can. If you don't, I'll never forget you."

"Annie," He sighs, "I'll miss you all the way. I'll never forget you. Your the reason I'm going to fight to get back is you." He looks me in the eye. The peacekeepers come to get me. They drag me back and out, "Annie! Remember: I love you more than anything!" He yells as the peacekeepers drag me out the building. I sink to the floor outside the Justice Building. I realise: I loved him to.

**Ohhhh... Interesting. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens next. What do you think? Review! Please! Anyway, hope you liked it**

**~Bella~**


	5. Tying knots

**Hi again guys. Sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I will make it up to you to you by updating today. I might update a second time, I dunno. Anyway, please read and review! Thanks. Here you go...**

Chapter 5  
I walk home after a while. All that I could think about was Finnick. When did I start feeling these things? Why did I? When I got to my home, I walked straight pasted it and to the beach. I sat there, with my rope, tying knots, thinking. Why was everything so confusing. I stayed there until the sun went down and then trailed home to watching the Reaping replays. It was boring. The boy from 2 looks like he could do some damage, the girl from 1 could as well. District 12 and 11 defiantly have bloodbaths, and the District 8 girl too. Then it goes straight to the chariots. Caesar and Claudius talk for a while, about the tributes, and as think the same thing I do. They also say to watch Finnick. I would, if i was them. They continue, babbling about nothing of minuet importance. I tune out, just focussing on where the chariots come out. District 1 are costed from top to bottom in gems and glitter, District 2 (prior to usual) are gladiators, District 3 in silver jumpsuits covered in light bulbs and clogs, Finnick's wearing a elaborate blue fish tail, with a gold trident and a crown made out of sea weed and sea shells. Rhiannons wearing basically the same, but a female version. District 5 are wearing bright orange glowing jumpsuits, 6 are in black jumpsuits with railway tracks going round, 7 are trees, 8 are in multiple coloured fabrics, 9 the male in trousers weaves out of wheat and the female a dress weaves out of wheat, 10 are cows, 11 are dressed field workers and 12 the classic coal miners outfit. All I really stare at is Finnick. The crowd loves him... Like me.

**What did you think? Is it okay? Thanks for reading,**

**~Bella~**


	6. A Glimmer of Hope

**Hi again. 2nd update today! This is quite a long chapter, to make up for not updating. Again, sorry. I really hope you like it! Check out my other fics, and ClatoLovers fics. She's amazing! Couldn't do it without her! She's doing Finnicks version, so if you like Finnick, checkout hers. R&R! It would mean LOADS! Thanks. Hope you like it...**

**Chapter 5**

The next few days flew by. I wasn't really myself. I would get out of bed, go down to the beach and tie knots and make nets. I would come home after sun set and watch the latest updates on the tributes. Before I knew it, the day training scores went up came. I woke up, trailing downstairs, carrying rope and my half-finished nett. I dumped it in the kitchen, and grabbed a smoothie Mother had made me.

"Annie? Are you okay?" She asked. She had that look in her eye- she was worried. I couldn't blame her. If I had a daughter who was never in unless the games were on or sleeping, I would be worried too.

"I'm fine... Just worried about Finnick." I lied easily. I wasn't fine. I felt like my world was falling apart. Like when he left, so did everything. But I couldn't tell her that. No... It'd destroy her. I hated lying to her... But I couldn't tell her the truth... Not when he's about to...

"Are you sure? Annie, you need to be prepared for the worst, dear. He might not make it." she says

That, is when I flip, "What are you saying? Hes going to die? That he doesn't have a chance?! He does! He will come home! He can't leave yet... Not now..." I storm out, dragging my nett and rope with me. I sit on the beach, tying knots, making a nett, thinking.

There was 3 things I was positive about.

1. _Finnick was reaped for the Hunger Games... And was now in the Capitol_

2. _He might not make it out... But he cant give up... Not yet_

3. _I am positivly, irrivocably in love with him... And i think he feels the same way but im not sure_

What happens if he doesnt feel the same way... If he just thinks of me as friend. What happen then? What do Dow

"Snap out of it Annie!" I tell myself in head, "Hes got to make it out of the games 1st. He has more important things to worry about, other than you. Hmmm...what's that thing he's in... Oh, yeh, the games?!" I think immediately worrying for his life. I try to imagine what he's doing right now. He's probably waiting in the canteen with the other tributes, worrying about what he's going to show the games makers, what score he'll get. Not me. He's defiantly not worrying about me. I picture him. His messy bronze hair, which he runs his hand through whenever he's nervous or flirting. His sea green eyes that light up every time he has a trident in his hand or whenever he's tying knots or making nets. His muscles that flex when swimming or throwing tridents. His pure, perfect smile, that could make anyone's heart melt. His comic sense of humor, never fails to cheer someone up. And his body, that will wrap itself round you when your cold, or upset or when you just need him, to be there. The sun sets, and in those moments, I stop tying and watch, like we always do. When it sets, I hurry home. I burst through the door, discarding my rope and net at the door, hurrying into the living room to watch the training scores. I'm not interested in anyone's but Finnick's, but a few catch my eye. The girl from 1 gets a 9. Boy from 2 gets a 10. Boy from 3 a 1. Rhiannon gets a 6.

"And the famous Finnick Odair gets a... 11?!" Caesar says, surprised. Highest score ever. Yes! He did it! Finnick has hope. I want. Scream, to yell, to dance I'm so happy. I settle for grinning. I do send a smirk in my mothers direction saying 'Ha! He can do it!'. Girl from 8 a 3. Boy from 9 a 6. Both 11's and both 12's pull 5's. Not bad. They wrap up the show, and I trail upstairs and collapse on my bed, still grinning. He has hope

**What do you guys think? Long enough? To short? Tell me what you think? Thanks a ton for reading it, I really hope you like it!**

**~Bella~**


	7. A Breaking Heart

Hi again guys. Hopefully 2 updates today. I don't know. Hope you like it. R&R. On with the reading though guys… Chapter Six

He's won. He's actually done it. I cant believe he's actually won. As he's lifted out of the arena, my heart is in my mouth. Just a few days later, the Capitol train pulls up. The door opens. Finnick, messy bronze hair, sea blue eyed Finnick, emerges. His eyes catch mine, and I run into his arms.

"_I'm home. And I promise, I'm never leaving you again." And he kisses me. And I kiss back._

Beep. Beep. Beep. I wake up from my daydream to her the microwave beep signalling that the chicken noodle soup I put in is done. I take it out, and go flop down on the sofa in front of the TV. I switch it on, blowing on a spoon of soup. I've missed part of the interviews, but I turns on just as a mysterious District 3 Male has finished getting a minor applause. Rhiannon McDonald is called up and gushes her way through one of the most boring interviews I've ever seen. Then, Finnick, swaggers onto stage. He's wearing a midnight blue, sparkly suit, looking like a mini Caesar. The look on Caesars face is priceless.

"Why, I didn't know I had a son?!" Caesar jokes, warming up the crowd. The crowd laps it up, laughing and cheering for them. Finnick gives a small chuckle.

"Oh, Caesar, I'm taken!" He wiggles his eyebrows. I even giggle a bit.

"Well, obviously! Now Finnick, are you prepared for the games?" Caesar moves onto the questions. Anyone who knows Finnick, knows he is.

"Oh Caesar, do fish know how to swim? Of course I'm prepared, I'm fast, strong, smart, great at weapons, can think on my toes," He's only speaking the truth, "And I'm the ladies choice." Everyone screams reassurance, some even fainting here and there.

"And do you have a girlfriend back home?" Caesar asks.

"No, I'm single." He says. He doesn't even contemplate it. It hurts. A lot. Caesar moves onto the next question.

"Well, I'm sure everyone is glad to here that." Not everyone, everyone but me.

"Well, men, don't be surprised if your women leave you." He purrs seductively.

"Do you have anyone special back home?" Caesar asks. I sit up in my seat.

"Oh, just my Dad." No. That cant be his answer. I put down the bowl, and run upstairs, collapsing on my bed. I am over come by sadness. I cry. The hardest I've ever cried. Everything he said, everything we shared is gone. He didn't mean what he said when he said goodbye. And now, now he's going to die, taking my heart with him.

**Did you like it? Hope you did. R&R as it would help a ton.**

**~Bella~**


	8. Gametime

**Hi again. Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been a bit busy cause of the holidays. If just like to thank everyone who's read,reviewed and inspired this story. Thanks to you, I'm writing. Anyway, it's gametime**

**~Bella~**

"Annie. Annie. Wake up." My Mum shakes me awake.

"Go away." I say, turning over and trying to get back to sleep. Unsuccessful.

"Get up Annie. The Games are about to begin.

"I don't care." I mumble into my pillow."Why? Why did he do this?" I murmur

"I don't know, darling, but what I do know is that he doesn't mean it." She says, pulling me into a hug.

"How? How do you know?" I ask.

"Because he's doing the same thing as your Dad did." She replies. I can't breathe. Dad. He did this? I sit up, my eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"He did?" I say, smiling slightly.

"You bet you, kiddo. Now come on, the games are just about to start." I shot out of bed.

"I'm up!" I say, dancing downstairs and flopping into a fluffy armchair.

_60... 59... 58... _

The metal plates rise up, and every tribute immediately look around them, taking in their surroundings

_57... 56... 55..._

They do a close up on the District 1 girl that smirks, a glint of evil in his eyes.

_54... 53... 52..._

The District 1 male's face flashes onto the screen, and he signals slitting a tributes throat.

_51... 50... 49..._

District 2's female is eyeing up the capricornia, greedily.

_48... 47... 46..._

District 2's male is kissing his muscles, hopefully

_45... 44... 43..._

A scared, skinny District 3 female flashes up onto the screen, who's trembling.

_42... 41... 40..._

Her District partner, turns towards the thick lake

_39...38...37..._

Rhiannon's face flashes onto the screen and she looks nervous

_36... 35... 34..._

Finnick flashes onto the screen, winking at the camera

_33... 32... 31.._

District 5's tributes flash onto screen, grinning

_30...29... 28..._

The pair of District 6's are on screen, shaking with terror

_27... 26... 25..._

District 7's smile, hopefully wishing to win

_24... 23... 22..._

District 8's are shaking with fear

_21... 20... 19..._

District 9's are planning an escape plan

_18... 17... 16..._

District 10's are turning to run towards the Distance

_15... 14... 13..._

Both District 11's are still studying the arena

_12... 11... 10..._

The District 12's are worrying

_9... 8... 7..._

They show the arena from above. It's a massive stretch of land, all sand, one small stream, one small lake and a small jungle

_6... 5... 4..._

They show the capricornia

_3.. 2.. 1..._

Gametime


	9. Sleeptalking

Hi again guys. Me again, with a new chapter. The games have started, so lets see how Annie see's it. R&R would be great.

**Bella~**

Finnick is the 1st one of the podiums, a District 2 girl not long after. He sprints to the Cornucopia, adrenaline in his body. He quickly rummages through the weapons, obviously trying to find a trident. None. He picks up several spears, turns around to see the District 2 girl there.

"Allies?" I ask.

She glares at him, contemplating this for a second. I hold my breathe. "Allies." She replies, gumpily.

Finnick starts killing people, ruthlessly. He is acting like a full on career. I know Finnick, inside and out, and the funny thing is, that I know hes enjoying it. People scramble, dying or escaping, until its just the careers and a pile of supplies left. At least 11 are dead so a far, if not more. Finnick is panting slightly, behind him the careers have cornered someone. Rhiannon. Finnick turns around, and joins the careers, staring down at slightly tearful Rhiannon.

The District 2 female whos name I cant remember readies her sword, "I say we kill her" She says.

"No!" Finnick exclaims, a bit to fast, "I mean, shes pretty good with swords, she can keep guard." He suggests. The others contemplate it, liking the idea of a guard dog.

The District 1 boy is the one who answers, "Fine, pretty boy, you can keep the girl. We need to set up camp, then at night, we hunt." Venom in his voice, liking the idea at the end.

"I'm Harina and I'm in charge here." The fierce District 2 girl orders, no one arguing, which is a smart thing, if they want to keep their life. And heads.

"I'm Roland, Harina's right hand man." The District 2 boy says.

"I'm Pixie and this is Elf." The short pixie-like District 1 says.

"I'm Finnick and this is Rhiannon." Finnick says, shuffling about like he does when he is nervous.

They set up camp, which takes the rest of the day, Harina continually giving orders.

Finnick lies, down, and after a wile, falls asleep. He is mouthing something.

"Annie."

Ohhh…. Gunna have to wait for the next chapter. Anyway, over and out.

**~Bella~**


	10. Update

Hi guys. I know you thought this would be a update, and I'm so sorry it's not. I've been really busy lately (you know, going back to school, homework, life!) but I will try update ASAP. Ive recently got involved in a Hunger Games film project. It will be on YouTube. We are doing Catching Fire 1st, then Hunger Games(messed up I know) Me and my friend Harry are scripting and we are behind cameras and editing. Check us out on YouTube

Films2Life

Sorry this isn't a update, but I thought you guys would like to know why and might be interested in watching? Anyway, may the odds be ever in your favour!

-Bella-


	11. Discontinue

i'm so sorry everyone, but i will no longer be active on this account. i have decided to open a new account and not use this one anymore. unless i people really want me to update, i wont anymore. again, so sorry... i love you guys so much, and thank you for your support, it has really helped me.

over and out,

~Isabella Fitzgerald~


End file.
